


i know your wife and she wouldn't mind

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, alaska has a thing for rich successful women, and really who can blame her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: When Alaska attends an extravagant business party in her father's stead, she gets a little more than she bargained for... Namely, two gorgeous blondes who would like nothing better than to take her to bed with them. And they just so happen to be the ones throwing the party...





	i know your wife and she wouldn't mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just smut lmao. i love sharon and alaska and katya together and there needs to be more fic of them tbh  
> (title is from Cola by Lana Del Rey if you couldn't guess)

The party is much more lavish than Alaska had anticipated, and it only serves to make her more nervous. Her father was unable to respond to his invitation due to prior appointments, so he sent his darling daughter and the prize of the firm in his stead. She’s been to parties like this before, but never any so blatantly _rich_ ; she’d needed a special pin code just to reach the penthouse floor, included on the invitation that was tucked in her small clutch bag. The penthouse is huge, and it’s teeming with well-dressed socialites who make Alaska feel like a little girl playing dress-up, despite the fact that the dress she’s wearing was somewhat pricey. Her father’s accounting firm assures that they’re well-off, but their financial comfort is hugely dwarfed by this apartment; everything is modern and clean, decorated with weird art and tchotchkes of all sorts.

Alaska needs a drink, badly, and she makes a beeline for the bar as soon as she locates it. Once she has a martini in her hand she feels confident enough to look around the room, attempting to locate the woman that her father asked her to talk to about a deal. All she knows is that this woman’s name is Katya Zamo-something-long-and-Russian, and that she’s a little, in the words of Alaska’s father, “out there.” Lacking in information to work with, Alaska attempts to scan the room for anyone who seems like they could be the head of a large real estate company.

A blonde woman appears at Alaska’s side and orders a lime seltzer, eyeing Alaska up and down while she waits for her drink. Though her cool blue eyes make Alaska nervous as first, when the woman’s bright red lips curve into an approving smile, she relaxes somewhat; perhaps she’s not so cheap-looking after all.

“I like your dress,” the woman purrs, her eyes lingering on the hem that stops at Alaska’s mid-thigh and traveling down her long legs before flicking back up to make eye contact. Alaska smiles shyly.

“Thanks. I like yours.” The woman is wearing a glittering red dress that matches her lip color perfectly, and it reaches the floor except for a long slit in the side that stops just before her hip. She’s toned and tan, and when she smiles at the compliment Alaska is blown away by how perfect her teeth are. It would be a weird thing to notice had this woman’s smile not been so dazzling, and she wiggles her hips as she leans against the bar.

“Yeah? Ever been to Milan?”

“Can’t say that I have,” Alaska returns drily, finishing her martini and setting the glass down, suddenly unsure of what to do with her hands. Luckily for her, the woman insists on getting her another drink, and she’s charming and forward in a way that Alaska isn’t used to, leaning closer to Alaska as she details her last trip to Italy, describing Milan as “one of the only decent cities on this shithole of a planet.”

“Are you here alone? There was a plus-one on the invite, you know.”

Alaska shrugs. “I don’t really have anyone to bring. And anyway, I’m actually here in my father’s place. He owns Thunderfuck Accounting and he was invited to discuss some kind of deal, but he was caught up in an important meeting and sent me in his place.”

The woman smirks, checking her out again, and Alaska wants to squirm under her gaze. “I guess it’s my lucky night then, huh? If I believed in God I would say it was divine intervention or whatever.” Alaska flushes when the woman snakes a hand around her waist, pulling her closer as their drinks stand half-empty and forgotten on the bar. The energy between them is magnetic and it wouldn’t surprise Alaska if electricity crackled in the air between them; this enigmatic woman is more intriguing and alluring than anyone she’s ever met before, and Alaska is most definitely aroused. The woman’s other hand moves to brush a strand of hair out of Alaska’s face, her thumb dragging slowly across her cheek and making her shiver.

“Are you always this forward, or am I just special?” Alaska breathes, trying hard to conceal her nerves and her eagerness to just close the gap between their mouths. The woman grins again, showing off that perfect smile.

“Mmm, the bedroom is down the hall if you’d like to find out just how special you are,” she purrs. Alaska nods slowly, but before anything else can happen, the woman’s attention moves to an approaching figure and she grins.

"There you are, _kroshka_ !" she exclaims, the Russian thick on her tongue. Alaska blanches-- is _Katya_ the woman she’s been flirting with for the past ten minutes? She doesn’t have time to think about it, because they’re suddenly not alone anymore, another woman entering the space.

And oh, fuck, if Alaska thought _Katya_ was gorgeous, this woman is something else entirely. She’s pale as the moon, her skin exposed by a short black dress with long sleeves and a neckline that Elvira would blush at. Platinum curls fall down her back, framing her smoked-out eyes and bloodred lips, and Alaska squeezes her thighs together as she takes in her impressive cleavage, ample curves, and thick thighs. Alaska forgets how to breathe when the newcomer leans in, and she captures Katya’s lips in a deep, dirty kiss.

“I was looking for you,” Katya grins as they separate, her arm still around the waist.

"Mmm, darling,” the other woman mumbles with a matching smile, giving Katya another peck on the lips before pulling back. Alaska jumps back as their eyes meet, away from Katya’s grasp and a few feet away from them both.

"I- I didn't know you were together, I'm so sorry, I-" she stammers, trying to get a full sentence out and failing. Her embarrassment quickly changes to confusion when the woman lets out a witch-like cackle.

"Don't apologize, baby, you haven't done a single thing wrong,” she assures her. Alaska’s flicker between both women, and Katya is grinning devilishly as she picks up her drink and downs the rest of it.

"But I was- I flirted with you and-”

"She's cute, Katya, I like her,” the woman says, confirming Alaska’s theory that the woman she’s been flirting with is indeed the same woman who she’s supposed to be winning over for her father.

"My wife doesn't mind me flirting with pretty girls, _kukla_ ,” Katya grins.

The woman-- Katya’s wife, her _wife--_  chuckles. "Mm, no. In fact, I prefer it." Her tone is deep and sultry as she gives Alaska an appreciative once-over. “And you’re plenty pretty…”

“A-Alaska.”

“Alaska,” the woman repeats, dark lips forming a smirk. “Would that be Alaska Thunderfuck of Thunderfuck Accounting, by any chance? I’m Sharon, by the way.”

“I- How did you know that?” she asks, bewildered. Katya’s grin only widens.

“You think we don’t know our own guest list?” she teases. “Your father is nowhere to be found, and you’re the only unfamiliar person in this room. Talking to you only confirmed what I already knew.”

“Oh. _Oh_. So this is _your…_ Wow.” Alaska knows she probably sounds like an idiot, but she can’t help but remain in awe that she’s been speaking to the hostess of this party for the entire time she’s been here.

“I did offer to take you to the bedroom, didn’t I?” Katya smirks, and her wife gives her an affronted look.

“Did you plan on telling me?” Alaska’s mouth goes dry at her tone, and there’s not a single thing she wants less than to be a homewrecker. She’s considering backing away when Katya answers.

“Of course I did, _vozlyublennaya_ ,” she says sweetly, leaning against Sharon’s side with apologetic eyes. “I couldn’t find you, that’s all. I promise I was going to tell you.”

Sharon sighs, an exasperated smile falling across her face. “I believe you, pumpkin. What do you think, Alaska? Still up for being taken to our bedroom?”

“With- with both of you?” Alaska asks quietly. She has to press her legs together at the thought of these two gorgeous women taking her to bed and doing god-knows-what to her. They grin, and Alaska finds herself nodding slowly. “Yes…”

“Good girl,” Katya purrs, tilting Alaska’s chin up with a gentle finger and looking her in the eye. Sharon’s hands find Alaska’s hips, pressing herself against the girl’s back, and her voice is soft in her ear.

“Go on, kiss her.”

Their lips meet and Alaska whines softly as Katya licks into her mouth with easy dominance, Sharon’s grip tightening on her hips and anchoring her. Alaska leans back against Sharon’s body as Katya kisses her, hands cupping Alaska’s face and grinning when she pulls back. Her lipstick is smudged and Alaska hears a soft, aroused noise from Sharon before the two of them are whisking her out of the main area of the penthouse and down a hallway into the master bedroom.

It’s a beautiful room, spacious and decorated similarly to the rest of the apartment, but the most striking part of the room is the wall that’s entirely just one large window that looks out over the city lights. There’s a similar window in the living area of the penthouse that Alaska had noticed earlier but hadn’t had a chance to inspect, so she’s glad she can see the city now and appreciate its beauty at night.

“Won’t your guests miss their hostesses?” Alaska asks breathlessly as Katya pushes her onto the bed. She gives Alaska a lopsided grin.

“I think they’ll have to manage. We have much better things to do.” Alaska moans as Katya kisses her again, hands running up and down her sides and sliding against the soft satin of her dress. She hears rustling as they kiss, and Katya breaks it to look over her shoulder at Sharon, who’s discarded her tight dress and is lounging on a loveseat opposite the bed with a smirk. She’s wearing black lingerie, the lace a dark contrast against her pale skin, and she poses with a teasing grin as two pairs of eyes rake over her soft curves.

“Don’t stop now,” she teases, but Katya climbs off the bed and Alaska lets out a small sound of disappointment. The Russian blonde lets her own dress fall to the floor, and Alaska is unable to properly process the sight of her tiny thong and bare chest. At the look on her face, Katya just shrugs.

“Not really one for underwear.”

Sharon’s eyes are dark as she regards her wife, taking in every detail of her slender, muscular form, and Alaska is sure that a similar expression is painting itself across her own face. Katya has a six-pack, for god’s sake, and the definition of her biceps and leg muscles just make Alaska want her more. She goes to remove her own dress, but Katya tuts and stops her.

“Leave it,” she orders, and Alaska is hopelessly wet just from those two words. “Wanna take our time with you,” she explains, pulling Sharon to her feet and leading her wife to the bed. They kneel on either side of Alaska, hands stroking everywhere they can reach, and the younger woman moans quietly as they explore her clothed form. Katya’s fingers tug at the hem of the dress, pulling it upwards and over Alaska’s head, and Sharon makes a soft noise at the sight of Alaska’s body. She’s not wearing her nicest underwear or anything, hardly expecting that she’d be getting any tonight, but she likes the way her panties show off her hips, and she knows that her push-up bra makes her boobs look fantastic.

“You’re so pretty,” Sharon murmurs, fingertips tracing along Alaska’s thigh. “Just gorgeous.”

“How about you give her a kiss, baby?” Katya says in a low voice, and Alaska is surprised at how quickly Sharon leans down to connect their lips. Sharon kisses more softly than Katya, slow and tender as she explores Alaska’s mouth with a warm tongue, and her lips are plump and soft, fuller than Katya’s had been. When she pulls away with a lazy smile of satisfaction, Katya rewards her with a light spank, making her squeak and blush. “ _Khoroshaya devochka_. Good girl.”

“Thank you,” Sharon mumbles, still flushed.

“Come here, _vozlyublennaya_ ,” Katya coos, beckoning for her wife and kissing her deep and dirty. Sharon whimpers as she lets Katya dominate her mouth, one hand on the side of her throat and the other squeezing the soft flesh of her ass. When Katya pulls away, Alaska sees her hand tighten around Sharon's neck, squeezing lightly at the sides of her throat. Sharon emits a pitiful whimper, blushing as she remembers that they have company, and when Katya withdraws her hand Sharon coughs weakly and moans. “Who do you belong to, kitten?”

“Y-you,” Sharon chokes out. Katya tilts her head expectantly and Sharon flushes deeply, her pretty cheeks painted dark red. “You, Mistress,” she whispers, mortified. Alaska's jaw drops, and she can't close her mouth in time to avoid Katya catching her expression and grinning.

“That's right, kitten,” she says to Sharon, though her eyes still remain locked with Alaska's. She beckons for Alaska to come closer, running a hand through her silky blonde hair and tugging on it just enough to make her moan. “How would you like to do this, Alaska? Sharon may seem like the perfect little bottom now, but she's got a dominant streak and I've got the bruises to prove it. We're both vers, so you can pick your poison.”

Alaska flushes, unsure. Katya seems so easily commanding and dominant that she can hardly picture her bottoming, but the thought of Sharon giving her orders is so, _so_ tempting. It’s hard to concentrate on making a decision, however, when Sharon is running her hands all over Alaska's body and playing with the fabric of her underwear while Katya watches, a smirk on her face.

“Katya doesn't like to be kept waiting,” Sharon murmurs in her ear, pressing a kiss to her jaw. Alaska bites her lip as she considers her options, trying hard not to melt under Sharon's lips as she kisses down her neck.

“ _Malyshka_ , stop distracting her,” Katya chastises. “There's a time and a place. We want Alaska to be comfortable with us.”

“I'm fine,” Alaska mumbles, “I appreciate it.”

“Have you made up your mind? Trust me, we've done it all, and we have every toy you can imagine.”

Alaska nods slowly. “I… I think I'd like to, um, watch you two before I decide to join in.”

Katya grins. “Yeah? Sharon, _detka,_ is that okay with you?”

“Whatever you want,” Sharon purrs, snapping the elastic of Alaska's panties against her hip and patting her ass when she whines.

Katya grins and stands up, grabbing something from underneath the bed with practiced ease and holding up a set of leather cuffs. Sharon's eyes darken and she nods eagerly, unclipping her bra and shimmying out of it before doing the same to her panties.  She seems confident in her nudity, lying on her back while Katya secures her wrists to the bottom of the headboard and spreading her legs so her wife can do the same to her ankles. Alaska stifles a gasp when Katya takes out a blindfold and kisses Sharon before slipping it over her eyes; Sharon is now helpless underneath her, and she looks happy to be so.

“You gonna be good for us, _kroshka?_ ” Katya purrs, trailing a finger down Sharon's jaw.

“ _Yes,_ ” Sharon breathes, “I'll be good.”

Katya grins, pleased, and moves to kneel between her wife's legs. Alaska has moved to the loveseat that Sharon had occupied earlier, where she has a perfect view of Katya's fingers dancing down Sharon's body teasingly. Sharon's already aroused enough to be glistening, and Katya runs her fingers between her folds with a wet noise that goes straight to Alaska's core.

“Wet little mess,” Katya teases, and Sharon gasps loudly as her wife circles her clit with a light touch. “So pretty for us, baby. I bet Alaska is enjoying the view.”

“Mhm,” Alaska agrees, blushing a little when Katya makes eye contact with her, her fingers still teasing Sharon.

“You have no idea how much she loves this, Alaska,” Katya continues, pressing a fingertip into Sharon before withdrawing it and eliciting a whine from her wife. “My darling wife is such a little exhibitionist… being watched makes her so wet, it's just adorable.”

“ _Katyaaaa_ ,” Sharon whines, “Stop teasing…”

“Hush. You'll take what I give you.”

Sharon pouts, wriggling impatiently, and Alaska slips her hand into her panties. She shouldn't be surprised at how wet she is, given the circumstances, but she still blushes at the wet patch she feels on the front of her underwear. She circles her clit, copying what Katya is doing to Sharon, and can't hold back the soft moan that bubbles out of her when Katya spanks Sharon's pussy. Her wife moans happily, begging for more and tugging against her restraints when Katya delivers a few more slaps to the sensitive area.

“Look at you, _vozlyublennaya_ ,” Katya purrs as she uncuffs Sharon's ankles and pushes her knees to her chest. “Being so good for our guest, showing off your pretty little pussy. Spread for me, angel.” Sharon whines and spreads her legs, hips stuttering and maroon lips parted in arousal.

“Need you,” Sharon begs, and Katya slaps her thigh, hard.

“I was nice enough to free your legs,” she says curtly, “Behave yourself.”

Alaska is already pressing two fingers inside herself, pupils blown and lips parted at the display in front of her, and Katya looks over with a smirk when she hears Alaska's soft moan.

“Don't you dare move, kitten,” she commands her wife before moving across the room to capture Alaska's lips in a kiss. “Can I take these off?” she asks quietly, and while Alaska appreciates her caution, she's also desperate to finally be naked, and nods eagerly.

Katya removes her bra first, palming Alaska's small, perky breasts and licking a stripe up her sternum before kneeling in front of her. She maintains eye contact as she draws Alaska's underwear down her legs at a snail’s pace, and Alaska can't help but spread her legs as soon as it's gone.

“Fuck, you're pretty,” Katya mutters, and Alaska blushes and quenches the urge to cover herself. Sure, she's not the only one in the room who's naked, but she still feels exposed as she looks out the huge window that overlooks the cityscape. She can see the entire city, but the only person who can see _her_ is Katya, and the Russian is looking at her like she's carved from gold.

“I'm nothing special,” Alaska mumbles, and Katya snorts.

“My wife and I both like you. Do you have any idea how rare that is?” She laughs, squeezing Alaska's thighs lightly. “Can I…”

Alaska nods. “Fuck, please.” Katya grins at her again, flashing those flawless teeth before she buries her face between Alaska's legs. She licks a long, slow stripe up her pussy, circling her clit teasingly, and Alaska tips her head back and moans.

Sharon whines from the bed, forced to listen to the sound of Katya's tongue lapping at Alaska's pussy and the soft whimpers that she emits as she's pleasured. Alaska is dripping wet and moaning in delight as Katya eats her out passionately, using every trick in the book to make Alaska melt under her touch.

“Fuck, you're so fucking good at this,” she whines, high and nasal, and Katya chuckles against her, sending vibrations through her core. Alaska's hands tangle in her hair to pull her closer, and she gasps when Katya sucks on her lips before doing the same to her clit. “ _Shit_ , K-Katya, I'm gonna- gonna c-cum…”

Sharon hears a high-pitched whimper from Alaska and then the unmistakable whiny panting of a girl who's coming down from an orgasm. She squirms against her bonds, feeling her wetness drip down and pool on the sheets, and listens for any indication of where her wife is or what she's doing. When she hears a drawer open, followed by the familiar buzzing of one of their favorite vibrators, she whimpers pathetically.

“ _No…_ ”

“Oh, yes, _malyshka_ ,” she hears Katya say from beside her. “You've made a mess on the sheets, and you know that naughty girls are punished.”

“I couldn't help it,” Sharon whimpers, “Alaska sounded so pretty… You ate her out so nicely, I w-wanted to make her feel that good…” She cries out when Katya presses the vibrator against her clit without warning, and her hips buck of their own accord before her wife pulls the toy away.

“Yeah? You wanted to make Alaska feel good, did you?”

“ _Y-yes…_ ”

Katya chuckles, and suddenly there's another body on the bed, straddling Sharon's thigh.

“God, I wish you could see how pretty you look,” Katya says, “All tied up and helpless. I bet you want to touch Alaska, don't you?”

Sharon gasps, nodding earnestly as she feels the vibrator against her clit again, making her thighs tremble as she tries desperately not to cum just yet. “Yes, yes, please, please let me! Please let me touch her, Mistress, I'll be so good for you!”

Katya pulls the vibrator away and switches it off with a chuckle. “Lovely manners, _kukla_. What do you think, Alaska? Has my Sharon been good enough to deserve you?”

“I… I think so, yeah,” Alaska mumbles, and Sharon's heart swells with hope. She's been dying to have her hands on Alaska all night, and Katya knows this all too well; it's likely the reason she's been teasing Sharon to begin with. Katya tuts, and suddenly the blindfold over Sharon's eyes is being pulled away. She blinks a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light again, and once they've refocused she gasps quietly. Alaska is completely naked above her, her chest and thighs bearing the telltale red marks of Katya's lipstick; her own lipstick is smudged around the edges of her mouth, and her eyes are dark and wide with arousal as she looks down at Sharon.

Katya frees her wife's wrists from the cuffs, massaging them gently and kissing Sharon's forehead as she stretches her arms, wincing a little. Alaska shifts on her thigh, spreading her wetness over Sharon's skin, and she can't help but moan at the feeling. She pulls Alaska down against her for a kiss, gasping into her mouth when the girl presses her thigh up against Sharon's core.

“You're so wet,” Alaska giggles against her lips, and Sharon can't help but flush. “Can I touch you?”

“Please,” Sharon nods, biting her lip to stifle a moan when Alaska's fingers part her folds and gently massage her vulva. She's exceedingly delicate, touching Sharon like she's something precious and fragile, and her feather-light touch only serves to drive Sharon mad with desire. “I need more,” she begs quietly, and Alaska is more than happy to give it to her, circling her clit and being careful not to hurt her with her long stiletto nails.

“Look at you two, so pretty,” Katya grins, pushing a lock of hair out of Sharon's face and admiring the two women as Alaska shifts to change positions. She moves up Sharon's thigh and pulls her leg up to allow easier access, holding it there until she's sure that Sharon can hold it there herself. When she presses herself against Sharon, they both moan, and Sharon circles her hips desperately until Alaska does the same, sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

“K-Katya, sit on my fucking face before I die of malnourishment,” Sharon chokes out, keening when Alaska grinds against her clit just right. “ _Fuck_ , right there…” Katya chuckles and rids herself of her minuscule thong before climbing onto the bed and positioning herself above Sharon's mouth. Sharon's hands fly up to grip her wife's thighs, pulling her down eagerly and getting to work as Alaska continues to grind their pussies together. Katya is facing her, and she beckons for Alaska to lean in for a heated kiss that makes both of them groan in pleasure.

Alaska's hips begin to stutter as she nears orgasm, and she can't help but whimper when Katya's hands cup her breasts and toy with them. She teases Alaska's nipples, pinching the pink nubs and squeezing her breasts lightly as the younger woman mewls and whines, grinding down faster and faster against Sharon. Katya is close too, Sharon's mouth hot and wet against her as her tongue brings her to the edge, and she cums with a low moan against Alaska's lips.

Katya lifts her hips as soon as she stops trembling, allowing her wife to take a few deep, gasping breaths. Alaska's pace doesn't slow for a moment, and it's Katya straddling Sharon's stomach to lick and suck at Alaska's tits that makes her cum with a high-pitched cry of ecstasy. Even in her orgasm-clouded state, she keeps grinding against Sharon, trying to focus on the older woman's pleasure, though she herself is hazy and oversensitive. Katya stops her, pulling her to lie beside Sharon on the bed, and her wife lets out a desperate cry as she's edged yet again.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Katya purrs, holding Sharon's chin and forcing her wife to look into her eyes. Sharon's blue eyes are wet with tears, and she nods desperately as she squirms.

“Please, Katya, I was so good, I made you cum, I helped Alaska cum, _please!_ ”

“Please what, _detka?_ ” Katya mocks, “What do you want?” Alaska watches, propped up on her elbows, as Katya bestows the lightest possible touches to Sharon's swollen clit, doing nothing to rectify the ache her wife feels. Sharon sobs, hips circling as Katya intensifies her touch, distracting her from forming a coherent answer.

“ _P-please… please, Mistress, let me cum, wanna cum so bad, please!_ ” Katya smirks as she brings Sharon to the edge yet again, and Alaska cups Sharon's face tenderly to kiss her. Sharon's kisses are needy and sloppy, reflecting her overwhelming desperation as her wife pushes her closer and closer to her breaking point, and Alaska whispers hushed praises between kisses, one hand stroking Sharon's tear-stained cheek.

“You're so beautiful… So pretty, Sharon, shhh. Katya's gonna make you feel so good…”

“Come on, _malyshka,_ cum for us. Shh, that's it.”

Sharon's whimpers grow higher-pitched and more frantic as Katya works her with skilled fingers, and she sobs in overwhelming pleasure when she finally cums. Alaska watches wide-eyed as Sharon's hips buck wildly and she squirts, soaking Katya's hand and the sheets with the force of her orgasm and making a mess all over herself. Katya smiles proudly, leaning down to lick Sharon's thighs and pussy clean, and Alaska emits a whimper at the sight of Sharon's hands tangling in Katya's hair as her wife cleans her up.

“So good,” Alaska whispers, kissing Sharon's cheek and petting her hair. She's about to move over to allow Katya to lie down beside her wife, but Katya takes the other side of the bed instead, sandwiching Alaska between the two married women.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Sharon groans, shifting on her side to cuddle into Alaska and kiss her cheek. Katya curls into her other side, draping an arm around Alaska and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“I think this is the best party we've ever hosted.”

Alaska giggles. “I guess there's more than one way of getting my family in your good graces.”

“I'll talk to your dad about the deal,” Katya grins, “And we'd love to take you on a proper date, wouldn't we, Sharon?”

“Of course,” her wife agrees sleepily. “Please say yes, ‘Laska.”

Alaska nods, snuggling between them happily. They're sweaty and hot, covered in lipstick and cum, their hair is a mess and their makeup was ruined a long time ago, but they're happy. Alaska agrees with the couple; it's certainly the best party she's ever been to.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations:  
> detka - baby  
> kukla - babydoll  
> kroshka - babe, baby (translates literally to crumb)  
> malyshka - babygirl  
> khoroshaya devochka - good girl  
> vozlyublennaya - sweetheart


End file.
